


Taikatalvi

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Fluff, Lamento Secret Santa 2015, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters are always less cold when Tokino is holding his body and heart. </p>
<p>Secret Santa gift for @konoe-cat on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taikatalvi

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my SS gift for konoe-cat ! I’m so ecstatic to have done a gift for someone who loves Tokino and Tokikono, so this was exciting~! Hope you like it, and happy holidays~! Oh yes, and “taikatalvi” is Finnish for “enchanted/magic winter”, ehe.
> 
> Edit: Re-uploaded because this wasn't coming up in the archive for some odd reason.

The snow clung to Konoe as he made his way back home that winter evening, with more and more piling onto his hair and shoulders as the frozen flecks twirled down. Almost an hour had passed since the sun set, so Konoe was out far longer than he needed to be, but hunting had been especially difficult lately. Not just because of the season, which wasn’t helping matters, but also because of the Void that continued to plague the forest. Every few days when Konoe went out to hunt, he had to map out which parts of the forests he couldn’t approach, and which ones were still safe enough to scavenge around in.

As expected, his bag wasn’t full of much by the time he decided to head home, but by now Konoe was growing used to it. He just hoped he’d have enough food to last him through the winter.

Winters. They were the hardest to live through when he lived on his own in a village on its last legs like Karou. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go though, so Konoe managed as best as he could, trudging through the snow and his ears flickering from the frozen droplets tickling his fur.

At home, it was more work to stay warm as well. Konoe closed the door to his small house behind him, but the cold air still crept in through the cracks, making the place feel dry and chilly. Konoe put his new, albeit small, bounty of nuts and berries into the pot where he was stocking up on food, not before taking some nuts to nibble into now. Afterward, he lit a guiding leaf and made his way to bed to cover himself in his blanket, not even bothering to take off his cloak.

During such a cold season, a fire would surely be more helpful than a guiding leaf, which gave off no heat of its own. But so far in his years of living, Konoe hadn’t once gotten to the point in which his physical wellness prevailed over his fear of fire. And every winter, he got by just fine.

“This works just as well,” he told the guiding leaf appreciatively, and he huddled up to envelop his blanket over his whole body, shaking his head to get rid of any of the snow still clinging to his hair.

He supposed some other cats in Karou at least had their family or a friend to share heat with, but Konoe just had himself. And that was just fine by him. There wasn’t anyone in Karou he trusted, much less during this time of year when cats were more on edge and starved than usual.

But Konoe didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted some rest…

His ears perked up, his body jerking under the blanket and cloak. A scent, albeit faintly, was reaching his nose. He felt someone draw nearer to his home.

A warning growl rumbled in his chest. But the intruder was unperturbed, approaching closer, and closer. Konoe rose and reached for his blade just as a knock sounded at the door. Confusion entered his mind at registering the gentle tap, totally the opposite of the demanding pound he’d been expecting.

“Konoe? You’re in there, right?”

Konoe blinked, straightening up and out of his fighting stance. He opened the door, the breeze immediately chilling his nose and the tips of his ears. On the other side though, was a warm smile belonging to his one and only friend.

“Oh. Tokino!” Konoe quickly made room for the other cat to step inside and get away from the snowfall.

“Excuse me for the intrusion!” Tokino came in, shaking off the frost from his own cloak. Slung over his shoulder was a bag, one Konoe immediately took for the sort of bags he’d seen Tokino carry when he was making deliveries for those that purchased from his family’s store. This one was smaller than usual, but it seemed quite full.

“Have you been well, Konoe?” Tokino asked. He put the bag down and came near to bump his nose against Konoe’s shoulder in their usual sign of affection. Right away, the gesture put Konoe’s whole body and mind at ease, warmth growing in his chest. Purrs stirred inside their bodies as Konoe nuzzled into Tokino as well.

Immediately, the hardships occupying his mind evaporated. “Ha, I’ve been okay. But what are you doing out in Karou so late?” Although being a merchant cat was a busy profession, Konoe knew that Tokino was efficient with his work. Nevertheless, if he had to be out here during such dark hours, he’d have no problem allowing Tokino to stay the night.

As if remembering something, Tokino went for his bag, offering it to Konoe. “I came to bring over some things for you!”

“Some things? I didn’t buy anything though.”

Exhaling through his nose, Tokino shook his head. “Silly Konoe. This is a _special service_  I’m providing, you know.” He walked over to Konoe’s makeshift bed, plopping the bag down in front of it and starting to open it.

Konoe came over as well, swaying his tail curiously. “What is a special service?” he asked skeptically, unsure just how much he was being teased.

Tokino glanced at him, grinning. Then, quickly, he kissed the corner of Konoe’s lips before getting back to work. It was such a sudden and casual gesture that Konoe couldn’t say anything in return. It was surprising, but not unnatural by any means, full of the same affection and warmth as Tokino’s nuzzles on his shoulder.

One by one, Tokino pulled out the items from the bag as Konoe watched.

“Blankets and a scarf? And what’s in these bags?”

“Have you eaten yet? Food is what’s in the smaller bags. Some cooked meat is in that one. And of course,” Tokino laughed, “I brought some kuims as well.”

Konoe narrowed his eyes, but he was smiling. “Don’t you always tease me that I’ll get fat if I eat too much of those? Yet you’re the one always bringing them.”

“In this kind of cold weather, I don’t think there’s any harm in it. You’re gonna get blown away by the wind being that skinny.” Tokino took one of the two blankets and held it out to Konoe. It wasn’t made of worn, thin fabric like his own blanket was, but thick and made of dark, wooly yarn.

“It’s thick and heavy.”

“To keep you warm, of course.” Tokino’s upbeat smile softened some as he sat cross-legged on the ground, making himself comfortable. His tail flickered, tickling against Konoe’s arm from time to time. “I know it’s hard for you to live alone, and I know you don’t want to leave Karou to be with me in Ransen, since this is where your parents lived with you - but still, I get worried.”

Lowering the blanket, Konoe tilted his head. Worries like that weren’t uncommon for Tokino to have, especially when it came to Konoe. Through the years, although Konoe relied on no one, Tokino was the one piece of gentleness that managed to soothe his beaten heart every time he visited. Tokino’s worry and care was sincere, and so of course in no time, he’d become the only cat that Konoe could feel this comfortable around and invite into his home and laugh with.

Touched by Tokino’s words, Konoe could only remain silent, appreciating the warm presence beside him. It gave him a moment to see Tokino’s features in the soft green glow of the guiding leaf, the stray flakes of snow still stuck to his autumn-orange hair and the pink of his nose.

It was definitely dark now, yet Tokino had still come all this way in the cold for him.

In trying to figure out Tokino’s thought process in coming here, Konoe could only come up with rather embarrassing answers that made his cheeks sting in heat. He took the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Immediately, the lingering cold on his arms and thighs started to thaw, the soft wool shielding him warmly.

Tokino smiled brightly again at seeing Konoe use his gift. He unfurled the second blanket, which was apparently for himself, and huddled next to Konoe on the bed, shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip.  Gradually, their contented purrs started to drown out the whistle of the wind outside.

From this, and the fact that Tokino was making himself comfortable, there came the unspoken agreement that they’d be together this night.

“Thanks for the blanket. I don’t feel cold at all.”

“That so? I’m glad! The scarf is yours too. I noticed you never seemed to have one.”

“Mm, you can’t really just go out and buy these kind of things at Karou. I do feel a bit awkward receiving these out of nowhere though.” Konoe’s ears dipped down in embarrassment as he laid his head on Tokino’s shoulder. They then flickered at the sensation of Tokino’s tongue on his fur, his companion taking it upon himself to groom him.

Really, Tokino spoiled him way too much, but that was just his nature.

“Pfft...haha, Tokino, that tickles!”

“Hehe, sorry. Just hold still a bit. Me doing it is more efficient than just using your hands, right?”

“So you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart?” Konoe cracked a teasing smile, but didn’t move away.

Tokino’s laugh brushed the top of his head. “Of course.” And his tongue ran along Konoe’s ears again, giving him his nightly grooming. Having another groom you generally stopped once you were old enough to do it on your own - but of course, Konoe had lost both his parents at such a young age that he could only barely remember his mother doing this for him. It felt nice to have Tokino do it, to comfortably hand over such trust to him.

After he was done, and successfully making Konoe drowsy, Tokino said, “Anyway, about the gifts… I guess you could say they gave me a good excuse to come by. I don’t know if I ever mentioned it, but out in Ransen, there’s actually this holiday that is celebrated during winter.”

Konoe hummed to show he was listening. Holidays weren’t that big anywhere but Ransen, but most villages just didn’t have the time or resources for any kind of frivolity. So Tokino’s stories of the festivals were fascinating to him, as if they were something out of fairytales.

“Lots of lanterns decorate the city at night,” Tokino began, “of all sorts of colors. There’s always the scent of sweets in the air as shops bake and sell goodies. Some people wear these little silver bells on their tails, and they’re supposed to chime in good fortune and happiness.”

Closing his eyes, Konoe tried to imagine such things. He imagined lights as bright as the twinkle in Tokino’s eyes, streets full of cats that laughed freely, and bells as silver as the Moon of Shadow. Did Tokino decorate his tail with as strange an accessory? Konoe would definitely never draw attention to his tail like that.

Tokino, as if sensing Konoe’s thoughts, slowly intertwined their tails, and Konoe didn’t pull away. Tokino’s voice weaving these images and his warmth being so near to chase the worries of winter lulled him into deep security.

“Well, on this holiday, it’s also customary to give gifts to your loved ones. The general point of the holiday is to spread gratitude and joy in the face of all the hardships we face in the winter, when it’s dark and cold all the time.” Tokino’s arm had wrapped around Konoe’s shoulders at some point, his cheek resting on top of Konoe’s head. Konoe felt him nuzzle into his hair a bit before going on. “So I thought bringing these things to Konoe would be a good excuse to see you and check on you, but also maybe…”

When the pause stretched too long, Konoe shifted to look up at Tokino. “Maybe?”

Tokino’s cheeks were pink, the glow rivaling that of the guiding leaf’s. “Ah, well… Karou doesn’t have anything like that celebration, and this time is rough enough for you being on your own, so I thought maybe this would cheer you up. I just wanted Konoe to remember that you’re not forgotten. And that I…”

Although initially confused at what Tokino might be getting at, Konoe’s frown gradually eased as he listened to the awkward, albeit sincere, confession.

Ah. He got it. Tokino really was always thinking about him, huh? Tokino had been around that sparkle and laughter in Ransen, yet even still, he thought that he wanted to be with Konoe, to pocket some of that wondrous festivity to share with Konoe.

Yes. Konoe thought he understood it properly now, and the revelation made his heart pound happily in his chest. He could barely fight off the smile spreading on his lips. That surge of happiness prompted him to tease Tokino some more again, because Konoe wanted to hear the rest. It was rare that Tokino got so embarrassed by his words, so how could Konoe resist?

“And you…?” he lilted.

Looking away with a darkening blush, Tokino picked at the blanket.

“Hey, hey, come on! What was the last part going to be?” Konoe slid in front of Tokino, effectively making his companion jump as Konoe held his shoulders.

“Konoe,” whined Tokino.

But Konoe didn’t relent in the slightest. “You just want me to remember that you…?” Konoe was starting to laugh, and even he could feel the heat of his breath from how close his face was getting to Tokino’s.

Tokino himself noticed the proximity, but he didn’t pull back. He met Konoe’s gaze shyly but willfully, lightly butting his forehead to Konoe’s. “Stop being so pushy,” he snickered.

Quickly, Konoe was put on the defensive again, and he pouted. “I’m not pushing anything--” His lips froze, Tokino’s own mouth rubbing against his before claiming it fully with a kiss. Konoe had a second to mentally note how much of an _unfair tease_  Tokino was before falling into the kiss, closing his eyes.

Tokino’s hands were on his hips under the blanket, and Konoe could feel his thumbs knead small circles into him. It felt really nice. All of Tokino felt so nice and warm and beautiful, like winter didn’t even exist.

“Hey,” Konoe murmured when they pulled back with a small, wet smack. Their heavy-lidded gazes met, noses rubbing together. “Thanks for the gifts. And coming by to stay the night.” It was hard for him to express it, but he did at least hope Tokino knew he did miss him and think of him too whenever he wasn’t around. It’d probably be easier to just move in with Tokino in Ransen, maybe even help out at the shop, but Konoe couldn’t help but be tied to his home now. But Tokino understood that, which Konoe greatly appreciated.

“I feel kind of bad though,” he added. “I mean, I don’t really have anything for you in return.”

Without missing a beat, Tokino fully embraced Konoe, starting to purr again. “How about just letting me stay the night with you like this?”

“That’s all you want?”

“It’s all I need.”

An embarrassed noise caught in Konoe’s throat, but Tokino’s words weren’t intrusive to him in the slightest. “Yeah,” was all he said, “I can do that then.”

As they laid down, the wind started picking up again, every so minutes making the house creak. Somehow, it was only mere background noise to their slow breathing and rustle of each other’s tails lazily swaying under the blankets.

“You still have some snow in your hair, Konoe.”

“Ah, I had just come back from hunting when you came. But you still had some snow on you too, you know.”

“Haha, well, it’ll melt soon enough, just like the rest of the snow. I’ll be kind of sad when that happens though. I won’t have much excuse to hold you this close at night.”

At present, they were laying with Konoe’s back pressed flush against Tokino’s chest, his strong arm slung over Konoe’s waist. Konoe had never laid so intimately with someone before, but the relief Tokino’s warmth - in body and presence - brought was a heavenly remedy for Konoe’s cold body and weary heart.

His deep breath ended in a breathless laugh. “When have you ever needed excuses?”

“Ehe, true enough. But it always feels better knowing we’ll share our warmth like this, right?”

“It does feel nice. So you’re really not going to finish what you said before?”

Just like before, a long pause stretched. Not even a hint of teasing or amusement diffused it. Konoe felt his heart beating hard again - or maybe that was Tokino’s he felt from behind? Either way, the rhythm of that beat grew heavier and faster the longer the silence went on. Konoe was starting to regret bringing the matter up again, and now Tokino wasn’t answering for the second time. Could it be that he honestly didn’t want to say it? It brought an anxious feeling to Konoe, who thought he could start feeling the cold creep in again.

But then, finally, a tiny laugh brushed against his ear. Tokino shifted, his body half-looming over Konoe’s as he left a gentle kiss brimming with affection on Konoe’s cheek.

“I wanted you to remember that I love you, Konoe.”

It was said with all the sweetness and joy that spun through Tokino’s tales of Ransen and other places in Sisa that he went to, that same low lull that put Konoe in utter security and happiness.

That was why, after Konoe murmured the sentiment back with a smile, it was so easy to fall asleep in Tokino’s arms, despite the winter weaving its cold and darkness outside, which didn’t even seem as bad as it was before.

Maybe, he'd go and see those lights and silver bells with Tokino one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tokikono is so pure and good, I'm gonna sob.
> 
> Happy holidays to all!!


End file.
